Here To Help
by captain-ally
Summary: Kurt and Blaine unwittingly help someone make a very important decision... Pure Klaine fluffiness - oneshot.


**A/N: Hey, me again :)**

**This isn't the multi-chapter story I promised the readers of my other Klaine story, Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight (which, by the way, you should totally read – I can't guarantee it's any good but hopefully you'll give it a chance!). This is just a quick oneshot of fluffy Klaine that I hope will sweeten up your day :)**

**Please drop me a review to tell me what you think, I love you all! Thank you for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way, shape or form. If it was, it wouldn't be suitable for children to watch due to the amount of Klaine smut. I would also like to reiterate that any views expressed in this piece no way resemble my own. Homophobia is totally unacceptable and wrong, but I hope this path of reformation resolves earlier, offensive views. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: Somewhere between season 2 and 3.**

He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

He was Adam Price – a good man. He was widely recognised as a successful businessman, set with his own accountancy firm that was steadily building up a good pension for him. He provided for his family plenty, and he was a good father – or so he had thought. He had taught his son right from wrong, good from bad, straight from _gay_. And so how in the world had this happened to him? He'd only ever wanted the best for his son; the best life, the best family, wife, kids, the works.

And now it was all being thrown back in his face like a punch and he wanted to scream. Scream that this wasn't fair, that he didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve a _fag _for a son. But now, that was exactly what he had. Or so he had just been told.

He was scrunched up on the bus, pressed against the window, trying to huddle in on himself to preserve what little warmth was left in his body. He was the only person on the bus this late at night and damn straight was he going to sit here and rue the day his son decided to be gay. The rain was drawing patterns down the bus window in the bitter month of November, the thunder rolling in the Heavens as they opened and dropped a downpour on Lima, Ohio.

Typical, he thought, _bloody_ typical.

The bus screeched to a halt and skidded slightly on the wet road. Two boys were waiting patiently outside the bus doors as they slid open, seeming calm and collected despite the downpour. The shorter of the two, who had dark curly hair and was wearing a black peacoat, pulled out his wallet and flashed a few bills at the driver, sliding them under the partitioning window. The other boy, a few paces behind, was sporting an incredibly expensive looking soft grey coat, paired with a skull printed scarf that Adam vaguely remembered his daughter claiming was Alexander McQueen – whoever the heck that was – when she'd seen it in Vogue a few months previously. The boy sighed slightly and spoke for the first time.

"Blaine, you can't keep doing this!" He accused – voice surprisingly high – feigning a put-out expression that he used to mask his appreciation.

"Keep the change," the other boy – Blaine – told the driver, flashing him a winning smile and proceeding down the bus. He piled into the seat a few rows in front of Adam and let the other boy settle beside him.

"I can't believe you wanted to go for a walk in the rain." The taller boy stated with obvious distain.

"I let us take the bus home! I just can't believe you agreed, Kurt, I didn't know you had it in you." Blaine replied, grinning slightly.

Adam could have spent ages trying to decipher the relationship between the two boys. Brothers maybe? No, they looked far too different. Perhaps good friends? But there was an obvious connection and settlement between them that seemed deeper than friendship…

It was with Kurt's next sentence that Adam realised there was nothing remotely platonic about their relationship.

"Well," Kurt said, smiling slightly, "maybe it's just because I love you." Adam's stomach dropped.

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me," Blaine replied, trying hard to mask the emotion slipping into his voice. He lifted up the arm that was sandwiched between the two boys and wound it around Kurt.

Adam swallowed a sigh of distaste. Perhaps if he could just ignore them, he wouldn't have to cause a scene. That was the last thing he needed right now. Besides, what with his son being out and all, maybe this was just the kind of steep learning curve he needed.

"The rain ruined my hair. If it goes all poofy tomorrow because of the harsh exposure to extreme weather conditions, I blame you. And I'll wear a hat." Kurt informed Blaine, inspecting his nails dubiously.

Blaine lowered his head to rub his cheek against Kurt's 'ruined' hair. "I think it looks cute."

"Cute implies I look younger. Me being younger would make you a paedophile, Blaine. And with the world already against us, I don't think we should give them another reason to hate us." Kurt tried to keep the comment light but the obvious hurt and emotion behind the statement seeped into his voice.

Blaine was obviously on Kurt's wavelength. "Kurt, the world doesn't hate us. There are a bunch of homophobes out there who disagree with who we are but I happen to think we're pretty much perfect. That means I don't care what anyone else thinks because I don't want to be with them – I want to be with you." _Well, now you put it like that..._

"Oh Blaine, why do you have to say those kind of things in public? You know you reduce me to a blubbering mess." He wailed, dramatically. Nevertheless, Kurt's hand slipped up to clasp the other boy's cheek. They aligned their heads slightly before their lips met in a kiss.

And, weirdly, Adam didn't look away disgustedly. It was kind of beautiful that through everything, all the hate and the sadness, they still had each other.

It was Kurt's next sentence that really caught his attention though.

"I just keep thinking about what your Dad said…" Kurt admitted, voice wavering slightly.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, though there was more affection in it than agitation, "I promise that he didn't mean it. He got angry. He tried so hard to make me straight. I think deep down he knew, but just didn't want to believe it. When I finally admitted it out loud, it was like affirming his worst nightmares. He apologised afterwards, which was more than I expected of him." He admitted, earnestly.

"I just don't want it to always be like this." Kurt whispered, voice barely there. In that moment – regardless gay or straight, black or white, right or wrong – Adam's heart went out to the pair like never before. He knew how much pain they had been through, namely because he just inflicted a ton on his son, and their ability to stay strong and solid and in love was sobering. Maybe that's what his son could have.

"Hey, it won't be. Time flies and we'll be out of here before you know it. We don't need anyone else, Kurt. New York will be a whole different board game and with each other, we can't ever lose. Because even if New York swallows us whole and spits us back out again, I know that I'll have you and that makes it all worth it." Blaine murmured soothingly, moving his other arm to wrap around Kurt as well, hugging him tightly to him in a motion that made it clear that he never wanted to let go.

"I love you," Kurt told him, honestly.

"I love you, too," Blaine reciprocated and Adam had to do a double take. He'd only ever heard such sentiments shared with such meaning between adults. With said sentiment brought their second kiss of the bus journey. It was nothing heated – it was simply pure love. And who was Adam to deny them that?

With a quick shake of his head, Adam quickly re-mapped his plans for this evening in his head. He wasn't going to go to work, call up his secretary for a quick fondle and then spend the night with her, blocking out the world and his family.

He was going to go home and tell his son that he loved him and would always support him, no matter what.

All thanks to the weird, oddly matched couple on the bus that had shown him love like he had never seen it before.

_Thank you Kurt and Blaine_, he thought.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading. :) If you did enjoy, please leave a review and let me know ****Also, if you liked what you read, stick me on author alert because I'll have a multi-chaptered Klaine fic up any day now! :)**

**Thank you again! :D**


End file.
